The Contractor shall furnish, install, and maintain a Clinical Laboratory Information System in accordance with specifications set forth in RFP-NIH-CC-74-4, Part VI, "Functional Requirements". Following acceptance of the computer system, the Contractor shall furnish maintenance services twenty-four hours per day, seven days per week, on an "on call" basis in compliance with terms and conditions of Federal Supply Schedule Contract GS-OOC-00123.